The Prank War
by Tiger21206
Summary: The 100 characters face off in an epic prank war. There will be cats, paint, goo, slime, hair removal and a bald Octavia. But who will win the Doughnut King title? *Complete*
1. And so it begins

Prepare for laughs while you read this, I don't know how many chapters this will have! Oh and guys, if you have a good prank idea PM me it/put it in reviews!

 **DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own the 100, this is just a silly little thing for some humor while we wait for season 4!**

 **OTHER DISCLAIMER** : **I am not John Cena/Don't 'own' him, I'm just using his name for humor.**

* * *

Chapter1,

 **PRANK WAR TEAMS:**

 **TEAM KUDDLYKITTENZ:**

 **Clarke Griffin**

 **Bellamy Blake**

 **Raven Reyes**

 **Lexa ?**

 **TEAM ICECREAM:**

 **Octavia Blake**

 **Lincoln ?**

 **Jasper Jordan**

 **Monty Green**

 **TEAM THIS GAME COULD GET DANGEROUS SO STOP:**

 **Marcus Kane**

 **Abby/Abigail Griffin**

All the kids stared up at the paper that Clarke just hung up by the main door of the Ark entrance.

"Clarke, when I said 'this game could get dangerous so stop' I didn't mean it as my team name," Abby frowned as she looked up at the flyer.

"Team KuddlyKittenz.." Octavia burst out laughing along with Lincoln.

"I'm serious Clarke, a prank war could get out of hand fast and someone will get hurt!" Abby frowned.

"People need entertainment, Abby," Kane frowned still trying not to smirk at 'KuddlyKittenz'.

She sighed. "I'm not participating in it then." She crossed her arms before walking away to Medical.

Everyone stared after her and then all looked to Kane.

"I'm not persuading her to join this if she just quit, I'd get stuck in Medical for hours then while she tells me a million reasons why the prank war is dangerous," Marcus had a true look of fear on his face of that actually happening.

"So your playing?" Octavia's eyes filled with hope.

"I never said that," He ruffled O's hair before walking away to get ready for a shift.

The kids stared after him for a moment.

"Alright then, we need to go over rules," Clarke explained as they all huddled in a circle.

"Ugh! This is suppose to be a prank war not a rule war!" Monty snorted and everyone looked at him like he had grown two heads.

"Anyways, if someone falls for a prank 3 times they are eliminated, they will be a spectator from that point on. When there are 4 people left it will be everybody for themselves with no teams. The last person standing.. is.. The Prank War Doughnut!" Clarke smirked.

"Raven, you said you built the mighty crown?" Clarke looked to Raven who nodded with her eyes closed. She held out a red velvet pillow and ontop sat a... can. A can painted with hearts all over it and had a piece of string attached to the bottom.

"What is that?" Bellamy frowned.

Raven put the can on her hand and put the string under her chin so it held it on her head.

"So, we are fighting for a can?" Lincoln frowned.

"I'm gonna get that can!" O screamed and everyone else started screaming.

"Guys!" Clarke made them all calm down.

"We need to get Kane and my mom to play before we start, we need to prank them," Clarke said with a dangerous look on her face.

"I know that look, Princess.." Raven muttered studying her face.

Clarke gave a single nod.

"Uh oh.." O mumbled.

"Meet back here in 30min." Clarke ordered as they all walked off to their rooms.

* * *

 **About 30min later**

Clarke and Lexa walked side by side down the hallway towards where the others were standing. Dramatic music came out of nowhere. Both had armor on and ammo strapped across their chests and they had black warpaint on their faces. Clarke had a baby grey kitten in her hands.

"Oh my gosh!" Raven quickly grabbed it and jumped up and down squealing.

"We need to name our team mascot!" Clarke looked at the kitten.

"I saw something about this wrestler guy that lived on earth before the bombs," Raven looked excited.

"Spit it out." Bellamy frowned.

"JOHN CENAAAAAAA!" Raven screamed and everyone in the camp turned their heads in confusion at her.

Lexa, Bellamy, and Clarke exchanged glances.

"I LOVE IT!" Clarke screamed once again drawing the attention of everyone in camp and she waved at them all like a queen would.

"Well, John Cena," Raven shook the kitten.

"Your going to kill John Cena," Clarke frowned.

"Sup," The kitten suddenly spoke and Raven screamed and dropped him.

Everyone stared at it with wide eyes.

"Groooooooovy," The kitten mewed as it licked its paws with a lazy look.

"Did it just..talk?" Lexa's eyes were wide as she spoke.

All the kids stood with their jaws dropped.

"Must be from the radiation?" Bellamy looked up at all them and they all nodded.

"Sup pretty thang?" John Cena looked up at Raven who got a piece of duct tape and put it on John Cena's mouth.

"Well, now that that problem is solved.." Bellamy was cut off by Clarke.

"I got it! We're gonna prank my mom by putting John Cena in medical!"

"How's that a prank?" Monty frowned.

"Because, we can train him to say things.." Clarke smirked, and so, the beautiful adventure squad got to work with John Cena.

* * *

Abby was going through boxes getting medical supplies ready knowing that one of the kids involved in the prank war would come in any moment with an injury. Abby heard the door close behind her and she turned around to see nobody there but a box. She walked up to the box and read a note out loud that was on top "Thanks for the Acorn! XOXOXXXXXXXXXXXXXX -Marcus."

The kids watched nearby in a air vent and looked at Jasper. "Dude, why did you put so many X's?" Bellamy tried not to crack up laughing.

Abby frowned with confusion and opened the box, inside was a little grey kitten and it looked up at her with wide adorable gold eyes.

"Awwww! Hello there.." Abby reached out to pick it up.

"Keep them nasteh hands off meh sistah!"

Abby jumped back knocking a medical tray over when the kitten talked.

Abby could've sworn she heard snickering coming from the air vent but she was pretty sure she was losing it.

"Ya think ya can just throw me away in a box like that? Well well well, we have a problem then!" John Cena jumped out of the box and chased Abby around medical as she ran around screaming.

 **Meanwhile, in the air vent.**

The kids cracked up laughing and they went silent with grins as Marcus and two guards came bounding into the room with wide eyes.

One of the guards caught the kitten and put it back in the box.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Abby walked up to Marcus and slapped him and the kids tried their best not to laugh but of course, Jasper failed and got punched in the shoulder by Raven.

"What-" Marcus looked confused by Abby smacked him again.

"You made me think I was losing my mind!"

Marcus's incredibly confused look made the kids face's look purple cause they were trying not to laugh. Jasper got punched again by Raven when he did.

Both Abby and Kane heard the laugh.

"Oh it's on.." Abby murmured and stormed out.

 **TBC..**

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this, If you have an idea of what Abby and Kane should do to get the kids back, Post it in reviews or PM it to me! Btw the teams against each other prank war will happen in the next chapter!


	2. Don't mess with the doctor!

Thanks so much for all the reviews, wasn't sure I was gonna continue this story but you guys seem to love it so I'll keep going!

Chapter 2,

* * *

 **PRANK WAR TEAMS:**

 **TEAM KUDDLYKITTENZ:**

 **Clarke Griffin**

 **Bellamy Blake**

 **Raven Reyes**

 **Lexa ?**

 **JOHN CENAAAA!**

 **TEAM ICECREAM:**

 **Octavia Blake**

 **Lincoln ?**

 **Jasper Jordan**

 **Monty Green**

 **TEAM THIS GAME COULD GET DANGEROUS SO STOP:**

 **Marcus Kane**

 **Abby/Abigail Griffin**

 _"It was a dark and stormy night... the kids sat around a camp fire.. eating and consuming then digesting its contents..."_

"Alright, that's just creepy," Abby looked to Kane who was trying to make it sound creepy.

He huffed, "Lets just get on with the plan, who's gonna fall victim?"

Abby looked at the kids sitting around the fire, then Jasper put his bowl down next to him.

"Bingo.." Abby slipped into the shadows and grabbed the bowl without anyone noticing cause they were too busy gossiping or whatever.

She dumped out what was in it and put a pile of worms in it instead and slipped it back into place next to Jasper. A few moments later he reached for his bowl and stabbed the worms with his fork (he didn't even bother to look what was in it) he bit into it and his eyes widened and everyone stared at him in shock.

Kane and Abby cracked up laughing and stumbled out of the shadows while everyone glared at them.

"Dude!" Bellamy faced Kane.

"Jasper is scared of worms!" Octavia finished with wide eyes.

Everyone turned around to look at Jasper who had jumped out of his seat and ran towards the gate screaming with a mouth full of worms still.

"Crueeeellllll," John Cena said from his place on Raven's lap.

Then they all skaddadeld after Jasper.

A few minutes later they found him hugging a tree at the top.

"Dude!" Bellamy faced Kane.

"He's afraid of heights!" Octavia finished.

"Y'all are stressing," John Cena jumped out of Raven's arms and walked into a bush then came back out with a backpack over his shoulders and stood up on his back legs before walking away like a human.

"Wait! John Cena! We need your help to get Jasper down!" Lexa called after him and he slowly turned around and walked back to them on two legs. He then launched up the tree and hit Jasper in the head with a rock and he fell down out of the tree.

"Um.. Abby.. he isn't moving.." Monty's eyes grew.

"Shit.." She murmured.

"Woo..." Jasper fist pumped the air.

"So, can we start the actual prank war now?" Octavia looked up to Kane with puppy eyes.

"Dangit Octavia, you know those eyes make me feel guilty!" He frowned.

"I know," She kept the eyes on and he sighed with a nod.

"Let the prank war begin!" Clarke screamed and they all ran back to camp, including Jasper and John Cena.

Abby sighed, "I know this is a bad idea, if ONE person even gets a scratch I'll put a stop to the entire game," she mumbled as they walked back to camp.

* * *

It had been a few hours later at 3am, a time Abby _thought_ people wouldn't be up but Team Ice cream apparently was. They watched Abby walk around going through supplies, they had found ice cream hats and had put them on along with rainbow clothing.

"What's the plan?" Lincoln whispered to them.

"We need to get her out into the forest, you said you set it up?" O looked to Monty and Jasper who both nodded.

"Leave it to me.." O cracked her fists and walked into medical after splashing water on her so it looked like she was sweating.

"Abby!" Octavia's voice sounded panicked.

Abby swung around, "What? what's wrong?" She quickly bounded over to O.

"Kane, he was on a late night patrol and he saw something in the woods and it was apparently a bear and it attacked him!"

Abby quickly grabbed a medical kit and followed O out of camp, both running.

"Where is he?" Abby looked around as they ran through the woods.

"Just up here!"

Suddenly a SNAP sound sounded and Abby screamed.

Octavia turned around looking at her hanging upside down by a piece of rope.

"Octavia!" She yelled clearly ticked off.

Lincoln, Monty, and Jasper came out of the trees.

"Team This Game Could Get Dangerous So Stop isn't doing so well," Lincoln snickered.

"Get me down!" Abby yelled trying to grip onto something.

Team Ice cream shrugged and walked back towards camp.

"Oh and Abby.. You have two lives left until elimination!" Octavia laughed and bounded after her friends, leaving Abby there to get herself down.

* * *

All the kids sat around a fire the next morning when Abby walked back to camp, her clothes were covered in mud and her hair had leaves in them.

"Abby?" Kane walked up to her obviously curious on what happened.

The kids watched while snickering.

Abby walked up to O and smacked her across the face before walking back to medical.

Lexa cracked up laughing, "Don't mess with a doctor, they have tools and if you get hurt they can stab you in your sleep."

Everyone stared at her with wide eyes, even John Cena.

 **TBC..**

* * *

 **Hope you loved this chapter and I'll post again soon! XOXOXOXXXXXXXXXX omg I'm turning into Jasper D:**


	3. We got a pet Kane!

I'm glad to see this fanfic is making you guys laugh! Thanks for all the fav/follows and the reviews!

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CHARLIE AND THE CHOCOLATE FACTORY**

Chapter 3,

* * *

PRANK WAR TEAMS:

TEAM KUDDLYKITTENZ:

Clarke Griffin

Bellamy Blake

Raven Reyes

Lexa ?

JOHN CENAAAA!

TEAM ICECREAM:

Octavia Blake

Lincoln ?

Jasper Jordan: Status: pranked once

Monty Green

TEAM THIS GAME COULD GET DANGEROUS SO STOP:

Marcus Kane

Abby/Abigail Griffin: Status: pranked once

* * *

team KuddyKittenz had spent the afternoon laying in a clearing in the forest on a picnic blanket. Bellamy and Raven laid side by side with John Cena laying on his back between them. Clarke and Lexa were laying next to each other making shapes out of the clouds.

"Hey! That one looks like John Cena!" Lexa pointed to it.

"Sistah.. you got sum problemz up in dat head of yurs," John Cena snorted.

"Guys! Look a haron!" Clarke pointed to the bird that seemed to be coming closer and closer.

Everyone screamed and dodged out of the way as the bird slammed into the ground. It had a note tied on it that said "lol."

"We got us some dinner!" Raven tossed the bird over her shoulder and they all walked back to camp.

"We need to think of a prank to eliminate Team Icecream," Clarke spoke up.

"Why not Team This Game Could Get Dangerous So Stop?" Bellamy frowned.

"Cauuuuuseeee," Clarke whined, "The game is no fun without seeing adults fail trying to get us clever kids back!"

Bellamy thought for a moment, "Fair point."

"So we aren't gonna prank them at all?"

"I didn't say that," Clarke grinned.

"Oh geez guys, she has her thinking face on!" Lexa screamed and they all dove for cover except Clarke who frowned.

"Guys, I was thinking we could annoy my mom by using Kane against her.. and prank Kane at the same time," Clarke smirked at the thought.

They all came out of their hiding places. "How would we do that, princess?" Bellamy frowned and John Cena sat on his head, shifting his paws in Bellamy's hair.

"We can drug Kane and use him against my mom," Clarke smirked.

"Girl, you're so evillllllll.." John Cena purred and got rewarded with a smack by Lexa.

"How exactly would we drug him?" Raven whispered to Clarke as they approached the gates of Arkadia.

Clarke cracked her fists and took the dead haron away from raven and tore off its wing and smeared blood all over herself.

Everyone watched in horror.

She then handed it back to Raven and Clarke tore some of her clothes before pretending to limp to medical where she figured her mom was.

"This is gonna be good!" Raven grinned and tossed the haron at some random dude's face as they all raced towards medical to climb into the air vent and watch.

"Moooooooooooooooom!" Clarke screamed as she stumbled into Medical and Abby came rushing over in a heartbeat.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?" Abby sat her down on a cot as she checked Clarke out.

"I fell down a hill in the woods! I thought I was gonna die and never see you again!" Clarke let out a very convincing fake sob and pulled her mother into a hug.

Bellamy, Raven, and Lexa tried not to crack up laughing. John Cena continued to shift his paws in Bellamy's hair.

Abby began to wipe the blood off Clarke. Before Abby could see there were no wounds she laid back on the cot.

"I just need rest.." She murmured as she pretended to sleep.

Abby stared at her for a long, suspicious/curious moment before walking back over to organizing Medical supplies.

After a few minutes Abby walked out of Medical to go get something. Clarke sat up and looked around before pouring a bottle of yellow colored liquid into a shot and she slipped it up her sleeve. She then ran out of Medical where the others met her.

"Now," She smirked, "We just need to find Kane.." they all glanced around camp but didn't see him so they walked into where lunch was served and he was sitting at a table talking to Sinclair. Team Icecream were sitting at a table and turned their heads when Team KuddlyKittenz walked in.

Nearly all the camp had heard of the prank war and were placing bets on which person they thought would win. Everyone went silent expecting them to pull a prank. Clarke walked up to Kane after slipping the shot up her sleeve a little further, careful so nobody would notice. "Not the Chancellor!" Clarke heard someone murmur and snickers replied.

"Clarke?" Kane looked up to her, very wary that she was about to pull a prank. The other members of Team KuddlyKittenz pretended to get lunch so it wouldn't look suspicious to Kane. Clarke held out John Cena to him and John Cena looked up at Clarke with annoyance.

"I want you to have this," Clarke pushed John Cena closer to Kane's face.

"Erm.. I'v heard enough stories about that cat," Kane glanced at the cat who crossed its arms.

Clarke looked at nearly all of the citizens of Arkadia who were watching in silence. "Please, It's a thankyou for everything you've done for Arkadia, we wouldn't be here without you!"

Kane warily reached out to grab John Cena and when he did Clarke pushed the shot into his hand and he flinched and jump back.

"What the hell?" Kane looked at his hand where he was bleeding and Clarke bounded out the door leaving John Cena behind with Kane and the other members of the KuddlyKittenz team followed.

Clarke could hear the lunch room laughing as they all sat around a fire waiting for Kane to become drugged by the shot.

"So, how long will it take?" Bellamy looked to Clarke.

"About 20min."

And so our amazing little pranksters waited 20min

* * *

About that time later Kane came stumbling out and Clarke smirked as they all walked up to him.

"How ya feeling?" Lexa spoke up.

"Hi...hi...hi...hi..HI... HI.. HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Kane screamed and everyone in the camp turned their heads in his direction and he waved with giant pupils.

Clarke tried her best not to crack up laughing on the spot and she could tell the others were struggling also.

"Alright big guy, lets get you to Medical."

"But I want an oompalumpa nowwww!" He stomped his foot.

"I told you we shouldn't have watched Charlie and the Chocolate Factory the other night," Raven murmured to Clarke.

Once they managed to haul Kane to the doors of Medical with awkward glances from passing people, they pushed him in then retreated to the air vent where they watched it all play out.

"Marcus! I was just about to come see you I-" Abby was cut off by Kane pressing his finger to her lips and squishing her face together.

"I have to admit something to you," He said gently and her eyes filled with hope.

"I.. love...FAIRIES!"

Abby jumped back with surprise at how loud he screamed and she noticed at that moment he was drugged. She glanced at the air vent. "Get in here. Now!" She yelled at the kids in the air vent and their eyes widened as they scrambled out and into medical.

"You _drugged_ Marcus?" Abby spat as she tried to take the sharp medical tools away from Marcus as he played with them like action figures.

"It's a prank _war,"_ Clarke pointed out as Lexa, Raven, and Bellamy were snickering watching Marcus begin to play with Abby's hair and he cut a strand of it with a Medical knife and she didn't even notice. Then he put it on his head.

"Yes a _prank_ war NOT a drug your Chancellor war!" She spat as she yanked her hair away from Marcus who made puppy eyes.

"You get to occupy him until he is un-drugged!" Abby snorted, "And keep him IN medical, don't make a fool out of him in front of Arkadia!" Abby snapped as she walked out of Medical to go get her lunch.

Bellamy held up a leash and harness and Clarke nodded as they attached it to Kane and hauled him outside on the leash. "Come on boy, lets go outside!" Raven chuckled.

Everyone grinned and started laughing when they saw Marcus - their _chancellor_ on a leash being dragged around by Clarke.

"Hey!" John Cena jumped up to Clarke. "You ditched me!"

"Sorry bro," Clarke and John Cena fist bumped.

"Its kewlll," The kitten responded as he stood up on his hind legs, "So whats with this one?" the cat pointed to Marcus who was pretending to bark at someone who ran away scared.

Clarke only shrugged as they dragged him around camp and it didn't take long for Abby to storm out of the lunch room and drag Clarke by the hair along with Marcus back to medical.

"I thought I said to keep him here!"

"We put him on a leash," Bellamy said with a sarcastic voice as Kane pretended to be a horse since he saw Octavia riding her's around.

Abby put her hand on her face as if she had a headache, "Just get out!" She snapped and they scaddadeld out of there.

 **TBC..**

* * *

 **XDD I just had to put Kane on a leash. Anyways, if you have an idea of what prank team should do to the other team put it in a review and I'll take it under consideration! Bye!**


	4. Emergency surgery

**Hey guys this story is a huge success so far and I'm so happy you guys are liking it cause I'm enjoying typing it and making you guys laugh! I'll update this story a lot more once my summer break comes (11 days D:) so, lets get started with this crazy chapter!**

 **Chapter 4,**

* * *

 **PRANK WAR TEAMS:**

 _ **TEAM KUDDLYKITTENZ:**_

 **Clarke Griffin**

 **Bellamy Blake**

 **Raven Reyes**

 **Lexa ?**

 **JOHN CENAAAA!**

 _ **TEAM ICECREAM:**_

 **Octavia Blake**

 **Lincoln ?**

 **Jasper Jordan: Status: pranked once**

 **Monty Green**

 _ **TEAM THIS GAME COULD GET DANGEROUS SO STOP:**_

 **Marcus Kane: Status: pranked once**

 **Abby/Abigail Griffin: Status: pranked once**

* * *

Team KuddlyKittenz were snickering by a fire later that night when Kane stumbled out of medical with Abby holding onto his arm to steady him and they both shot them glares. Kane was a little wobbly when he walked but he managed to walk off away from Abby and she turned back to medical. He had been drugged a few hours ago and was not happy when he figured out what happened.

"Wait for it..." Raven muttered then Abby screamed suddenly making Kane freeze and run back into medical while everyone stared at team KuddlyKittenz knowing they did something to poor victim Abby.

"Rats!" Abby screamed again making Raven and Lexa roll around laughing, Bellamy and Clarke was laughing wildly trying to breathe.

A rat came running out of medical.

Suddenly everything went quiet making Clarke's eyes grow big and she scampered over to medical to see her mom laying on the floor.

"Clarke! Please tell me you checked the rats so they didn't have rabies, one bit her!" He seemed overly concerned and Clarke's eyes grew wider and the rest of team KuddlyKittenz including Team Icecream gathered around at the entrance to see what was going on. Suddenly there was a loud *SNAP* and paint splashed all over the two teams causing Kane and Abby crack up in laughter.

The teens just stood there covered in paint head to toe with wide eyes. "My hair!" Octavia screamed and ran out followed by the rest of the girls who were screaming about their hair.

The boys stood there for a moment. "Well played," Lincoln murmured.

"I saw Raven put the rats in medical so you didn't exactly _prank_ me," Abby and Kane grinned at Bellamy who flicked paint at her face before walking out, upset he had gotten pranked and only had two 'lives' left. The boys quickly followed.

 **Midnight, two hours later in Team Icecream's tent.**

"Ok guys, everyone is pranked now so that leaves everyone in the competition with two lives left.. except.." They all looked at Jasper. "Bud you only have one life left," Monty smirked and got rewarded with a hit on the head.

"We need to prank Team KuddlyKittenz, but how would we do that?" Octavia looked at them with a map on the table they were all crowded around, using some serious planning tools. They all stared at the map for a moment, tired.

"I need to sleeeep.." Jasper groaned.

"No! We can't sleep or they'll get us in our sleep!" Octavia shouted and grabbed him by the hair and towed him over to an ice bucket and slammed his head under it and then lifted his head back up as he gasped for air.

"Anyone else want a turn? This team will win this war!" Octavia snapped and everyone looked at her with wide eyes, she was covered in dry paint, her hair was ti-dye now.

"That's what I thought," She grumbled as she walked back over to the map and Team Icecream thought up a plan.

An hour later our beautiful Team Icecream were sneaking around tents. They each slipped something inside Team KuddlyKittenz tent before snickering and sat around a fire waiting for a show to start.

Moments later screams echoed through the camp making everyone come running out of their tents to see what was going on.

 **Meanwhile, In Kane's quarters**

Kane and Abby were going over work they needed to get done while they heard the screams. They both shrugged.

 **Back outside where the glorious drama is happening**

"Snake!" Clarke screamed as she came diving out of her tent along with Bellamy, Lexa, and Raven who were all screaming.

"Wait.. Where's John Cena..?" Bellamy's eyes grew as a snake came slithering out of the tent with a lump in its stomach.

"John Cena!" Raven screamed and dropped to her knees wailing as did the others who were all crying their eyes out.

"You... Will... Pay..." Clarke grabbed Jasper by the collar of his shirt before throwing him into the mud and storming away followed by Bellamy and Lexa and Raven who was carrying the snake with the lump in its stomach.

 **4:15am, in the operation room.**

Team KuddlyKittenz sat around a metal surgery table with the snake on top, they all had surgical masks over their faces and they wore blue robes and white gloves.

"Knife," Clarke held out her hand and Lexa placed a knife in her hand.

"Making a cut right where the lump is.." Clarke did as she said and she could hear Raven gagging in the corner as the other's did surgery on the snake.

Suddenly Clarke threw the knife on the floor and tore open the snake making everyone flinch and John Cena crawled out covered in guts.

"That...was...AWESOME!" The kitten screeched as Bellamy dried him off with a towel.

 **TBC..**

* * *

 **Indeed that was awesome John Cena, I'll see you guys next chapter! XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX (Gosh I really am turning into Jasper)**


	5. BOMBS AWAY!

**It's that time of the week again!; the time the prank war continues WOOHOO!**

 **Chapter 5,**

* * *

 **PRANK WAR TEAMS:**

 _ **TEAM KUDDLYKITTENZ**_ **:**

 **Clarke Griffin: Status: pranked once**

 **Bellamy Blake: Status: pranked once**

 **Raven Reyes: Status: pranked once**

 **Lexa ?: Status: pranked once**

 **JOHN CENAAAA!**

 _ **TEAM ICECREAM**_ **:**

 **Octavia Blake: Status: pranked once**

 **Lincoln ?: Status: pranked once**

 **Jasper Jordan: Status: pranked twice**

 **Monty Green: Status: pranked once**

 _ **TEAM THIS GAME COULD GET DANGEROUS SO STOP:**_

 **Marcus Kane: Status: pranked once**

 **Abby/Abigail Griffin: Status: pranked once**

* * *

"The targets are in sight," Raven murmured into a radio as she secretly sat under a lunch table in the mess hall as Kane and Abby walked in to get lunch.

"The prank has been set up," Bellamy's voice crackled through the radio.

Raven grinned watching Kane and Abby approach their normal table, having no idea what was about to happen if they sat down. Suddenly, they turned and sat at the table Raven was under.

"Son of a.." Raven whispered but froze noticing they were talking about Team KuddlyKittenz.

"So I hear Clarke used your medical tools on a snake?" Kane bit into his 'pork' (snake meat, heheheheheheh) sandwich and Abby nodded angrily.

"They returned it covered in guts," She nearly threw up her food on the spot.

"We need to get them back."

"You just now figured that out?" Abby rolled her eyes.

"Jesus, stop flirting," Raven murmured.

"Alright, here's the plan," Kane leaned in towards Abby.

* * *

"Guys!" Raven ran into the Team KuddlyKittenz team and everyone looked up from playing 'Go Fish'.

"Did the prank work?" Lexa didn't look up from her cards and Raven sighed and they all groaned.

"I found out what they're doing to get us back next though."

Everyone dropped their cards at this and crowded around Raven. She grinned and told them about it.

It was two hours later and Kane arrived walking up to Clarke and the kids (All except Raven) who were playing Poker by a fire. John Cena was eating the pebbles they used as coins.

"Did you hear about the party in the woods tonight?" He looked down at them and none of them looked up from their cards.

"Ummmm.." Bellamy pretended to think for a moment. "No."

"Well are you going?"

"Ummmm.." He thought again. "No."

"Why?" Kane frowned, slightly getting confused, the kids LOVED parties.

"Ummmm.." Everyone said at the same time.

"Poker is better," Lexa grinned and everyone nodded as Kane sighed.

Kane suddenly snatched all their cards and ran into the woods with yelling kids following.

While they were running, Bellamy spoke into a radio, "Raven, is the plan set up?"

Raven stood in a meadow surrounded by birds with water balloons attached to their feet. "Indeed."

Bellamy grinned and continued to chase Kane with the others following.

They soon stumbled into a small little spot in the woods once it got dark and sure enough, there was a party. Music was playing and everyone was dancing, some playing games.

Monty and Jasper were handing out moonshine and Team KuddlyKittenz took a cup each.

"Want some?" Jasper handed a tiny cup to John Cena.

"Oh no no, I only drink warm milk."

"Try it," Monty begged and the kitten took a sip as he sat on Bellamy's head.

"I'm going on a diet from warm milk, I'll only drink this 'moonshine' stuff on the days ending with 'y'." The kitten announced.

Clarke suddenly jumped up on the 'stage' which was a tree stump and spoke into a microphone: "ATTENTION..A-TTEN-TION; THREE WORDED SYLLABLE.." She was obviously drunk and Abby raised an eyebrow from her place next to Kane who was trying not to crack up laughing.

"I have an announcement!" Clarke screamed into the microphone and everyone faced Clarke.

"I dream of a better world were chickens can cross the road without having their motives questioned!"

Everyone cheered.

Suddenly, movement was up in the dark sky causing everyone to look up. Birds, hundreds of birds holding water balloons. Kane and Abby nodded at each other and held up their umbrellas as everyone around them got nailed by water balloons, including team KuddlyKittenz who were so drunk they forgot about their own prank.

"I can't believe you actually noticed Raven under the table and set team KuddlyKittenz up," Abby smirked as they both walked away and back towards camp with her head on his shoulder as screams echoed from behind them and an explosion went up. Monty was screaming, "PROTECT THE MOONSHINE!" poor team Icecream..

He shrugged with a grin.

 **TBC..**

* * *

 **Sly Kane, I like it. Lets hope there's that in season 4!**


	6. RIP Mr Stripey

**Sorry that it's been a while since I'v updated this story! I have good news, It's summer break so I'll try to update this more often :)!**

 **Chapter 6,**

* * *

 **PRANK WAR TEAMS:**

T **EAM KUDDLYKITTENZ:**

Clarke Griffin: Status: pranked twice

Bellamy Blake: Status: pranked twice

Raven Reyes: Status: pranked twice

Lexa ?: Status: pranked twice

JOHN CENAAAA!: status: pranked twice

 _ **TEAM ICECREAM:**_

Octavia Blake: Status: pranked twice

Lincoln ?: Status: pranked twice

Jasper Jordan: Status: **Deceased**

Monty Green: Status: pranked twice

 _ **TEAM THIS GAME COULD GET DANGEROUS SO STOP:**_

Marcus Kane: Status: pranked once

Abby/Abigail Griffin: Status: pranked once

* * *

Everyone was gathered around a small grave, the boys wearing tuxes and the girls dresses.

"We gather here today to celebrate the short-lived prank life of Jasper Jordan," Bellamy spoke up and Monty began to cry into Clarke's shoulder who just patted his back.

"Cause of death: Water ballooned by birds."

Monty began to cry harder.

"Team Icecream is losing so far, and the team in the lead is.."

Everyone looked at Kane and Abby. They held up their hands innocently.

"Remember guys, if you get 'killed' in the prank war you have to remain in a coffin until the war is over," Bellamy grinned.

"Hey guys! I'm starving!" A small muffled voice came from the grave.

"Oh right..." Bellamy's eyes widened as he looked at Jasper's grave.

Clarke sniffled and put some flowers down on it.

"Let the prank war continue!" Raven screamed and they all ran off.

 **Team Icecream's tent**

"Alright, everyone has one life left except Kane and Abby so we can pretty much one shot KuddlyKittenz," Octavia murmured as she paced back and forth. Monty was still heavily crying.

"We should stay split up so they can't get us all at once," Lincoln pointed out and they all nodded in agreement.

"You know that stuffed zebra that Clarke loves so much?" O grinned. "I have an idea."

 **Clarke's Room**

Clarke yawned and walked into her room later that night. "Alright Mister Stripey, where are you?" Clarke looked around for her zebra and her eyes widened when she found him.

"OCTAVIAAAAAAA!"

Clarke held a jello in her hand and inside the jello... was Mister Stripey. *Dramatic music plays*

 **Team KuddlyKittenz tent**

"Mr Stripey is off limits!" Bellamy slammed his fists on the table angrily as Team KuddlyKittenz tried to figure out their next move.

"We need to get them back," Clarke was still crying over her zebra.

"We should form an alliance with Team This Could Get Dangerous So Stop," Lexa murmured lost in thought.

"That's not a bad idea, if we team with them and take out Team Icecream, then it's every man for themselves after one team is gone." Bellamy shrugged.

"Lets go talk to them!" They all marched out of the tent towards Medical.

 **In Medical**

Abby looked through boxes with Kane a few feet away doing the same. Her eyes lifted to see Clarke and the others marching in.

"Red alert!" Abby screamed and the two adults went diving for cover.

"We aren't pranking you, we want an alliance against Team Icecream," Clarke frowned.

Abby's head poked out from behind a box. "I'm listening."

 **3am**

Monty was still crying.

"Doesn't he ever get a headache or run out of water for his eyes?" O muttered.

"I have an infinite water supply," Monty cried.

"The heck," O muttered back.

"Guys, we have trouble on the horizon!" Lincoln announced as he wore his pirate bandana and looked at Kane, Abby, and team KuddlyKittenz approaching.

They all stood up and faced each other as if they were going to war.

"Come to surrender lads?" Lincoln grinned.

"Not a chance," Clarke grinned and fist bumped Lexa.

"What can we do for you?" O stood face to face with Abby with her head held high.

"Boop," Abby poked her eye.

Octavia blinked then screamed and chased Abby and team Icecream quickly followed.

"Plan is a go," Bellamy grinned and they all ran to their posts.

100100100

Abby led team Icecream into the woods and to the river where she turned and held up her hands when they caught up.

"Go ahead, I surrender. Prank me."

team Icecream warily drew forward. A loud *Creakkkkk* Sounded as they looked up and a liquid poured out of a giant bucked in the trees over their heads and team Icecream got drenched in some slimy liquid and they could hear Kane and Bellamy laughing.

"Team Icecream has been deceased!" Abby cheered and team KuddlyKittenz cheered back.

"It's every man for themselves!" Bellamy called out and everyone ran off in their own direction.

"Wait! Abby! What is this stuff?" O tried to scrape the slime out of her hair.

"Hair removal!" She called back and O nearly dropped dead.

 **TBC..**

* * *

 **Okay so I posted a poll on my profile for you guys to vote what your favorite fanfiction of mine is so far, the most voted ones by the end of this month will be updated more and the ones with less votes will rarely be updated, so make sure to vote!**


	7. Pies, pies, AND MORE PIES!

**I'm back! Life keeps getting in the way of things and family shit kept happening and then I went on vacation so I recently haven't found the time to update this but I just did and I'm getting back on schedule since all the drama in life has worked its self out, the schedule for days I update is on my profile page :)!**

 **Chapter 7,**

 _ **PRANK WAR TEAMS:**_

 _TEAM KUDDLYKITTENZ:_

Clarke Griffin: Status: pranked twice

Bellamy Blake: Status: pranked twice

Raven Reyes: Status: pranked twice

Lexa ?: Status: pranked twice

JOHN CENAAAA!: status: pranked twice

 _TEAM ICECREAM:_

Octavia Blake: Status: Deceased

Lincoln ?: Status: Deceased

Jasper Jordan: Status: Deceased

Monty Green: Status: Deceased

 _TEAM THIS GAME COULD GET DANGEROUS SO STOP:_

Marcus Kane: Status: pranked once

Abby/Abigail Griffin: Status: pranked once

* * *

Abby watched the red liquid fall down Marcus' face as the fire surrounded them and he laid on the floor. She fell to the floor next to him.

 **5 hours earlier**

Clarke held Mr Stripey who was now stained red from the Jell-o. She sat in Medical helping Abby go through supplies as she tried to think up a plan to prank... Raven. Raven had to be eliminated or her smart brain would win her the war.

"Hey! What's wrong?" Bellamy walked into Medical with John Cena on his shoulder. Out of everyone in camp, John Cena loved Bellamy the best.

"What do you mean?" Clarke carried a box over to her mom so she could organize the supplies inside.

"Well you missed out on playing Exploding Kittens..Clarke you never miss that game!"

Abby opened the box and the last thing she saw was a pie flying at her face from a mini catapult. Clarke and Bellamy laughed.

"Nice acting!" Bellamy and Clarke did their secrete hand shake. They looked at Abby who was laying on the floor with a pie on her face.

"Do you think she can breathe?" Bellamy muttered.

"EHHHHHHH probably not! But right now she is the least of our concerns, we need to prank Raven and get her out; she only has one life left!" The two allies ran out of Medical to think up a plan.

 **5hr later after many movies and pizzas**

Raven sat peacefully in her little workshop working on some new radios, oblivious to the door creaking open because of the loud music she was blasting.

"Peel the avocado, peel the avocado, peel the avocado.." Raven sang with the song.

Bellamy placed a jar of peanut butter on the floor before crawling back out and into the hallway.

"Now, we wait." Clarke and Bellamy waited outside the door.

Raven walked around the small table and spotted the peanut butter.

"HOLY CRAP! I LOVE PEANUT BUTTER!" She screamed and without thinking popped open the lid and got catapulted with a mini pie.

Clarke and Bellamy heard the splat.

"I think we need to think up something other than pies... but at least Raven is out!" Clarke walked down the hall with Bellamy.

"Who's the next target?" Bellamy was stroking John Cena's gray fur as he purred and hummed the Guacamole song.

"I think we should get-" Clarke froze hearing screams and smoke filled the air and both Bellamy and Clarke rushed out to see Medical on fire.

"WHAT HAPPENED?" Clarke yelled to Lexa.

"I WAS USING MY EASY BAKE OVEN AND IT CAUGHT ON FIRE AND THEN IT CAUGHT MEDICAL ON FIRE!" Lexa shouted back over the screams of people.

Clarke ran towards the burning building; her mom was in there!

She burst inside and spotted her mother laying next to Kane and quickly hauled them back outside. Clarke checked her mother's pulse which was strong but froze noticing one thing. What she thought was blood on Kane's face was actually-

Suddenly he jumped up slamming a pie in Clarke's face.

Ketchup. It was ketchup.

Clarke stood frozen and everyone in camp stared at her as the Medical burnt to the ground.

"You caught Medical on fire just to eliminate me..?" Clarke stared at her mom in disbelief then looked to Lexa who had helped Kane and Abby.

Abby stood up coming face to face with her. "This prank war is going to be finished by me and won by me."

Bellamy and John Cena just stared at her with jaws dropped.

 **TBC...**

* * *

 **Woahhhhhh Abby is getting her prank on! I hope you will leave a review and thanks for the follows and favorites!**


	8. Lexa-On-A-Roll

**Oh my gosh HIII GUYS IT'S BEEN TOO LONG SINCE I'V UPDATED THIS BUT I'M BACK TO UPDATING UNTIL THIS STORY IS DONE :D So sorry about that long wait, stuff was happening then got busy with school and volleyball then MORE volleyball so yep! I don't know if any of you saw the Season 2 finale of Zoo but I am emotionally dead after that time jump. Like I was happy AF that Mitch was still alive (I'd die if he had died) but the time jump I just HATED! anyways, let's get into this :))) (Good news tho, sometimes I'm bad at punctuation but I happened to have taken a grammar class over this time so I have improved!)**

Chapter 8,

PRANK WAR TEAMS:

TEAM KUDDLYKITTENZ:

Clarke Griffin: Status: Deceased (Damn it Kane and Abby)

Bellamy Blake: Status: pranked twice

Raven Reyes: Status: Deceased

Lexa ?: Status: pranked twice

JOHN CENNAAAAA: Status: cute as ever

TEAM ICECREAM:

Octavia Blake: Status: Deceased

Lincoln ?: Status: Deceased

Jasper Jordan: Status: Deceased

Monty Green: Status: Deceased

TEAM THIS GAME COULD GET DANGEROUS SO STOP:

Marcus Kane: Status: pranked once

Abby/Abigail Griffin: Status: pranked once

* * *

"So many graves," Abby sighed as they stood out on the peaceful hill where they had buried the people eliminated. She counted six total.

"It's so peaceful," Marcus hummed as screams sounded underneath their feet.

"WE'RE HUNGRY DOWN HERE!" The familiar sound of Clarke in her coffin reached Abby.

"We're in the final four, who should we prank next?" Abby looked to Marcus as they had turned and started walking back towards camp.

"Bellamy, maybe? Lexa is on our side, She can help us eliminate Bellamy. Abby nodded. "Now, all we need is a plan," Marcus muttered.

 **Later on, Halfway through watching Dora the Explorer: Dora in Wonderland**

"Swiper no swiping!" Bellamy muttered as he popped a piece of popcorn into his mouth.

"Should I swim across the ocean, use a cannon to throw me over, or should I try to make a boat?" Dora faced the screen.

"Cannon!" Lexa whispered from where she was hiding under a table.

"Alright, I'll build a boat!" Dora said excitedly.

"God damn it Dora," Lexa sighed and began setting up the prank while Bellamy watched his movie.

It was later on, Bellamy had finished his movie and a knock on his door echoed through the room. He quickly opened the door only for a wave of water to be dumped down on him.

"Pranked" Lexa whispered as the bucket that was sitting ontop of the door emptied water onto Bellamy's head.

He stood, giving her a death look. As if he were looking through her.

After they burried Bellamy, Lexa had gone up to Abby.

"Hey, Doctor Griffin.."

Abby looked at her warily, "Yes..?"

"I was just wondering if you could take a look at this cut I got while hunting earlier today," Lexa motioned to her arm and Abby nodded still wary but she had come to terms that there was nothing Lexa could prank her with at the moment. Suddenly when she lifted up Lexa's sleeve a tiny mini cannon shot confetti in her face and she stood with narrowed eyes.

One. One life le-

Suddenly something hit her in the face and it exploded.

Zero. Zero lives left.

Abby looked up, her face soaked in water with pieces of confetti here and there. Marcus had thrown a water balloon with GOLDFISH in it at her.

Marcus and Lexa highfived as Abby stared at him in disbelief.

"I thought we were a team!"

"We were but.. I noticed that if we both took out Bellamy, then Lexa, it would be just you and me. Better to eliminate you now," He smirked.

 **TBC..**

* * *

 **Did you see that coming!? But guess what! The FINAL chapter will be posted sometime this week, and I can't wait! WHO'S GOING TO WIN!? LEXA OR MARCUS!? (Sorry for lack of John Cena this chapter, didn't have a use for him!) But we'll get to see ALL our characters next chapter!**


	9. AND THE DOUGHNUT KING IS

**WOOOOOOOOOOOOOO FINAL CHAPTER EVERYONE, WHO'S EXCITED!? MEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEEEEEE**

 **OK LETS GET INTO IT**

* * *

Chapter 9,

 ** _PRANK WAR TEAMS:_**

 **TEAM KUDDLYKITTENZ:**

Clarke Griffin: Status: Deceased (Damn it Kane and Abby)

Bellamy Blake: Status: Deceased

Raven Reyes: Status: Deceased

Lexa ?: Status: pranked twice

JOHN CENNAAAAA: Status: cute as ever

 **TEAM ICECREAM:**

Octavia Blake: Status: Deceased

Lincoln ?: Status: Deceased

Jasper Jordan: Status: Deceased

Monty Green: Status: Deceased

 **TEAM THIS GAME COULD GET DANGEROUS SO STOP:**

Marcus Kane: Status: pranked once

Abby/Abigail Griffin: Status: Deceased

Currently in the newspaper of Arkadia: _**Kane Lexa showdown**_

* * *

Clarke, Bellamy, Raven, John Cena, Octavia, Lincoln, Jasper, Monty and Abby all sat around a TV waiting for the grand finale of the Prank War. Abby sat grumpily on a sofa behind the kids who were sitting on the floor chewing popcorn.

 _And now, the Prank War finale!_ the TV exclaimed and Lexa showed up on screen as the teens cheered.

"It's like the hunger games.." Monty whispered and got shushed by everyone.

 **Lexa's view**

Lexa walked warily through the forest, a cameraman following her. It was being broadcasted to Clarke, she waved and Clarke fainted. Kane was on the move, she knew that. She had managed to dodge a bombard of water balloons earlier. She had a prank idea, but it required finding Kane and louring him before he pranked her.

It only took less than an hour to set up her prank, and she stood proudly looking at it. Abby had told Clarke about Kane planting the Ark's tree when he got down to the ground, then Clarke told Lexa and she was now using this as her distraction. Now she just needed to find Kane.

Three freaking hours. That's how long it took to find him. And what was he doing? Out of all things, he was screaming at a rabbit that wiggled its nose in return at him.

Lexa watched camouflaged in a tree nearby, if she could somehow get the rabbit to lour Kane towards the tree.

While Kane was screaming at the rabbit still, for no reason at all really, she laid down a trail of leaves which the rabbit quickly followed and ate along its way with Kane running and screaming after it. Soon he came to the tree he had planted when he got to the ground.

"Oh dang he's fallin' for it.." Monty mumbled and got more shushes.

The tree was bigger, almost his height. He was about to reach forward to touch one of the leaves but a small gust of wind made something creak over his head. Fast reacting he dove out of the way just as a giant balloon filled with paint snapped and covered the tree, plus the spot where he was standing, in pink paint.

"MY TREE!" he screeched and spotted Lexa who was fleeing since her plan backfired.

"YOU WILL PAY!"

 **Nine hours later and 32 prank fail attempts**

"I cannot take this anymore!" Octavia groaned and slumped back against the couch. It was 2am but nobody wanted to miss the winning prank. So far there was none.

"Could someone just WIN!?" Raven shouted at the TV and woke a half sleeping Bellamy up who quickly snapped back to attention.

"Oh my God," Clarke muttered as Lexa tripped over a squirrel.

"Guys.." Monty quietly said and got shushed. "GUYS! WHERE DID JOHN CENA GO!?" they shushed him again.

"Guys where is John Cena?" Lincoln said a few minutes later and Monty facepalmed.

Suddenly screeches came from the TV and got everyone's attention.

Lexa was covered in slime. Kane was covered in slime. John Cena stood next to them.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, THE DOUGHNUT KING!" The TV announced and everyone stared dumbfounded at the TV.

"I forgot he was playing.." Clarke said wide eyed.

 **This story is now complete**

* * *

 **WELL THERE YA GO, HOPE YOU LOVED THIS STORY! -Tiger21206**


End file.
